


Rise & Grind

by TwinSkeletonss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack Fic, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Stormpilot, Thank You All, a mess, illiterate author, mention of Phasma, overuse of commas, rey is kinda single but shes thriving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinSkeletonss/pseuds/TwinSkeletonss
Summary: Another coffee shop au that no one asked for! Everyone is gay (yippee!) and Hux is very stressed about it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Rise & Grind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hallie; my main bro-ista](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hallie%3B+my+main+bro-ista).



> alright let's get this part out of the way; I don't own Star Wars or these characters or really anything. All I own is the love I hold in my heart for you (the reader)! Thank you all :)

There is a certain order to things that must be maintained to keep the balance in the universe. Lattes should be smooth, cappuccinos should be frothy, and teas should not be over-steeped. Of course, there were a million other little things, but Hux understood it all. When he worked he was one with the machine, aerating and grooming milk flawlessly, crafting perfect rosettas when the smooth milk meets the crema of the espresso. Everything was right with him, and he felt a sense of peace, a sense of light. Hux was not a problem; his staff on the other hand... 

You see, it had been three years since he was promoted to Store Manager of StarDust Coffee. Originally he had started as a cashier to put money his tuition at the academy, but it became clear that he had a passion for coffee, and less passion when it came to other things like calculus and astrology. And, above all else, Hux was a natural-born leader. He truly was put on this world to lead! Or at least, Hux thought all of these things. In reality, he had been having a few problems lately.

Firstly, he was chronically understaffed. Recently he just had to let go of a moody, blonde-haired girl with terrible customer service skills. He thought he could keep her on hand and manage her until an incident arose where she called a customer “scum” for not knowing the difference between a long shot and a ristretto shot (in her defense, how could someone be so daft?) and had a formal customer complaint filed against her. 

This leads to his new problem; the new hire. The boy himself was fine, clumsy and nervous at times, but nice enough to customers. The real problem was with another staffer, Poe. Poe had always been a thorn in Huxs’ side, but he held onto him because customers loved him. He had a certain kind of charisma to him that made Hux want to vomit on a few occasions, but he was excellent for business. The problem here was that Poe had an absolutely obvious crush on the new hire and was proving to be quite a distraction. More recently Hux had caught Poe trying to teach him how to pour, with his hands holding the boys arms steady as he swirled the milk in the cup. It was positively disgusting, as well as terrible form. 

“Poe!” Hux exclaimed, exasperated with this finding. “What are you doing, trying to show him how to do it wrong first?”

“Lighten up, would you? I’m just trying to help him out.” Poe responds, securing the drink with a lid and handing it off to an oblivious customer. 

“You would be more helpful if you left him alone. You know only Rey is certified to be training.” He tried to keep a cool composure as there were customers still around. 

“Yeah, well how do you expect him to learn when Rey is in school all of the time?” Poe fired back. Recently Rey had returned to her schooling during the day times, leaving the store more understaffed than it already was. Worse yet, when she was here, her nose was always buried in some ancient text that gave Hux a headache just to look at. 

“Why don’t you let me do my job, and you stick to yours.”

“No! Finn and I are making great progress over here!” 

“Oh please! You can barely see past the hearts in your eyes or you would be able to see that you are clearly over aerating your milk!” Poe took a step back, bewilderment on his face.

“Take that back.” He said. 

“I can’t.”

Poe shook his head and slid his eyes back down to the counter. “Accusing me of fraternizing with the staff, that’s one thing. But telling me my milk is wrong? That’s something else.” 

Hux dragged his hands over his face. “Why don’t you take a 15 and cool off, for all our sakes.” 

Poe dragged his apron and stormed off, huffing under his breath about his milk steaming. 

It was one exhausting exchange after another, but eventually, Hux gathered everything under control. Finn had been trained and was self-sufficient on the bar, Poe had kept his hands away from where they didn’t belong, and Rey was there at the center of it all to keep everything together. She had a calming presence to her that Hux needed on most shifts. Everything was right. This balance in the universe had lasted for a few weeks before Hux became suspicious that things were going too well. 

Of course, Poe had to create another situation. So, here is a new installment of Huxs’ problems; It started when he noticed Poe acting strangely. He was more oblivious to the patrons’ flirtatious remarks, less stubborn and combative towards Hux, but still the fastest on the bar, which was what mattered to Hux. At first, he thought this was perfect, Poe was finally coming around! But, the more he reflected, he realized that that wasn’t the Poe Dameron that he knew. No, something extracurricular must be going on. He pulled Rey into his office (more of a supply closet with a desk) during a mid-day shift.  
“Rey, what has been going on with Poe lately?” Rey tilts her head. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Poe, he’s been acting strange. I need you to report to me if there is anything going on before it affects the business.” Rey nodded, thinking. She may not have been taking it as seriously as her superior, but Hux found this extremely important. He was frankly paranoid.

“Well, he does seem happier lately. It probably has to do with his new schedule change-”

“I’m sorry, what schedule change?” Hux cuts her off abruptly. He certainly hadn’t authorized that, but now he wondered how he hadn’t noticed. 

“It was just a few shifts he wanted to be moved, I thought it was fine because it didn’t change his hour count. I signed off on it.” Hux had already taken the schedule out before Rey had finished her defense. He read over it methodically, searching for a clue. He furrowed his brow and said, “Why would he move all of his shifts like this? He doesn’t have a single shift with-” it suddenly clicked in his head. He looked up at Rey with wide eyes. “-Finn.”. It all made sense; Poe and Finn were sneaking around after hours, avoiding each other at work so it would be less obvious to Hux. It was all such a clear violation of HR policy, and it filled Hux with rage. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure about that. It is a little strange considering they’re dating now-” Hux cut her off with a look. 

“You knew,” Hux said, voice deep with betrayal. Rey opened her mouth to say something but Hux silenced her by putting up his hand. He rested his head in his hands, trying to think of what this all meant. His entire staff betrayed him and disregarded the rules. Worse yet was how they all worked together to conceal it from Hux! This betrayal hit hard, how could his entire staff go behind his back like this? After all of the work Hux put into this place, he made this place what it was! And now he was going to have to fire everyone, surely. Even his trusted shift supervisor would have to go for hiding things from him. He reached for the office phone and dialed Poe’s number. He knew this was what had to be done.

“This is Dameron,” Poe answers, “What do you want with me on my day off?”

“I want you to come in tomorrow and pick up your last check and never come back again!” Hux shouted into the receiver. “I am through with your shenanigans, and now, your direct disregard for policy!” Hux’ rage bubbled to the surface and Rey shifted in her seat.

“I’m sorry, back up, are you-”

“Yes! You are officially fired!”

“You can’t fire me! I’m the best damn barista in that store-” Hux slammed the phone into the cradle, just to end the suffering that was hearing Poes voice. Rey sat in silence.

“And you can join him.” He avoided making eye contact and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. This loss stung most of all. 

And that brings Hux to his current situation; the impromptu staff meeting. It was dark out, right after closing time, and he had his staff seated around a table in the lobby. Everyone had varying expressions of distress (except for Poe who was just angry and wanted to go home), and Hux was pacing, dragging a hand through his hair.

“I’m disappointed in all of you. To go behind my back and ignore the rules like that.” He was agitated, and it didn’t help to hear the gentle ring of the main door being opened. He hated when customers disregarded the “CLOSED” sign posted clearly on the door. He didn’t turn his head to look toward the patron, just saying “I’m sorry but we are closed. Please try again tomorrow.” 

“Don’t try to tell me the hours of my own store, Hux. And what the hell do you think you’re doing?”, said the customer. Only, it wasn’t a customer at all. That voice could only be one person, and it sent chills up Huxs’ spine. 

“District Leader Ren,” Hux said, clearing his throat and raising his head to look at the man in front of him, “What are you doing here?”. Ren was the only one who had more power than Hux, and that power scared him. Ren supervised all Stardust Coffees in the district. He was not much older than Hux but had an affinity for coffee like no one else. He was calm on the bar and ruthless in the boardroom, and it made him the perfect district leader. 

“Trying to stop you from ruining my store. Do you think you can lay off your entire staff like this without consulting me first?” Ren gestured to the group of traitors Hux called his staff. 

“I didn’t think I had to bother you with it, it was extremely obvious that these scoundrels were violating the rules of this franchise by exploring a relationship together and concealing things from me.” Hux defended himself. Ren may be powerful within the company but surely Hux knows the rules of this place, and if Ren thinks could just walk in here and pretend to understand the situation-

“Actually, if you knew the rules at all you would know that there is nothing stopping Finn and Poe from having a relationship, so much that one is not a subordinate of another.” Ren punctuates the word ‘subordinate’ with a sharp glance in Huxs’ direction. His rage was evident, and Hux was at a loss for words. 

“I could fire you on the spot for this,” Ren says, focusing his glare on Hux, “Or worse; transfer you to the mall kiosk.” Hux gasped, surely unemployment was a better fate than attending the mall kiosk. Ren turned away, moving to look around the store. “But I won’t. This store is one of our most successful in the district, I’m sure in part thanks to the staff here you would so recklessly fire because you felt left out.” Ren gestured to the three of them. Only Finn and Rey were paying attention. He returned his gaze to Hux. “But, you’re not so bad yourself when you put your feelings aside from the business. I’ll keep you for now.” Hux let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He stammered to find thanks for the mercy Ren was displaying. 

“So, should I come in tomorrow?” Rey piped up. 

“Yes, you’re all back on. We’ll see tomorrow if Hux here has made amends with you all for the mess he’s created tonight.” Hux turned abruptly to look at Ren. 

“Tomorrow? You’ll be back so soon?” 

“I’m not foolish enough to turn this store back into your hands until I can be certain you know how to manage it. And besides,” Ren said, “You need a teacher.”


End file.
